beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.20 - Gathering: Awakening the Watchman
It started around 3 am. The tree, The Watchman, began to hum slightly. It was not fully awake and seemed steadfastly refusing to fully wake. But it was further awake than it had been at least. It was dreaming still, of primordial times. When beings of light, and nature danced around it. Called on it's strength to support their own. Those days were long past, and the tree had not felt a call, or a need to be awake for a very long time. Now however, it was starting to feel that call, that tug. Jason had come back to the ancient church he had turned into a home around 330 am. He had got several hours sleep and then gathered everyone together to be out at the tree around dawn. Druidic magic was customarily more powerful by the dusk and the dawn. The tree is clearly more animated than before. It's limbs moving seemingly of their own volition without the wind. Taking a deep breath Jason explains to everyone present. "I am going to try and draw on some of the strength of the tree. To empower to spells I have been preparing." he looks at Jacob and smiles faintly. "In the past I have trained our kind to attain new phases. I feel you are ready, I can feel the call of the wolf inside of you. But something is holding it back. I am hoping I can coax it forward using the magic of the Watchman...and through you it may spread to the others of the pack." He then looks at Aiden Carver. Aiden had been in La Push for around a week. And he had made vast gains since then. Jason was pleased with how well he was able to run the obstacle course now, and how much stronger he was growing as a wolf. "Aiden, I promised you and your brother I would try and restore your merged wolf phase. I realized as time passed that I was approaching the problem wrong. Ethan didn't seem to have the capacity to merge. Now I understand that, well, that was true. The ability to initiate the merger was always something within YOU. Now, knowing that I believe I can use the strength of the tree to restore you." He nods and looks at the others. "I admit. This is a risky venture. I will not begrudge anyone if they do not wish to remain. Things might come from within the tree. It was why I wished to have others here. To guard against anything reaching La Push, or even to Forks." Small lights seem to dance at the periphery of your vision. Tucson stands apart from the others back in the shadows, the newcomer cousin asked out to this sacred site. He looks around, eyes narrowed, hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he watches things invisible to most scamper and skitter back and forth - mostly away, as the Tree stirs. His nostrils flare, and he hugs himself a little tighter, watching the boundaries of the NeverNever shift and flux. "Dude, I'm cool," he mutters, booted feet shifting. Not wanting to disappoint any of his pack-brothers, Embry simply nods and holds his ground. "I'm not going anywhere," he says, even though there's more than a little anxiety roiling in his gut. If Jason says it's going to be risky... Eyes are watching from the shadows of the forest. Jacob returns Jason's smile with warmth and confidence. He's wearing nothing but a pair of old shorts, not even bothering with shoes, because if this works, he knows full well that he'll be changing, and drastically. So much had led to this moment, both inwardly and outwardly, that now they've reached it, there's nothing left to say. He's trained himself, he's given his trust over... and now he takes the last step in that journey, allowing Jason to perform magics upon him that trouble him at best and, at worst, scare the crap out of him. But beyond it all, trust. He's ready, even eager, for this to happen. Jason needs it, but it's more than that. This has come to represent so much--the very symbol of all they've been working for. Jacob Black is ready. Brodie is rather excited by the magic in the air. The blond is practically bouncing up and down. Full of energy, brodie stares at all of the wolves gathered with his bright blue eyes. The aussie is not wearing a lot in the way of clothes. Not that it is too surprising, he doesnt like to wear clothes as it is. He has on a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. In his hand is his notebook, its not a grimoire but does have spells and notes in it. Everyone knows where Brodie stands in regards to the tree. Aiden has hung back, a bit unsure of this whole process, but when Jason explains it and speaks to him, the wolf from Beacon Hills cracks a little grin. "Ethan was always the thinker," he remarks with amusement. "Guess it figures that I'd be the one who's good at going 'smash.'" He punches one hand into the opposite open palm and gives a sharp nod. "Do it, Big Bad," he says, referencing the nickname that Jason will have come to expect from him by this time: Big Bad Wolf. And coming from Aiden, this is clearly a compliment. This moment represents power and getting stronger, and for Aiden... that's about the best thing there is. He is so on board with this. Since Jacob was here.... Paul was here. Likely hanging out and taking advantage of Jason's hospitality. Sure the free food and such was nice, but he had a fondness for Jacob that went deeper than just packmates. Even if his typical way of showing it was to agitate the piss out of him. So when Jason gathers everyone around the tree Paul is here as well, chugging a red bull energy drink to try to wake up a bit. Of course, as usual... he's just in shorts. What did you expect? Pajamas? Paul eyes the curiously moving tree and just perks a brow a bit. Which only goes up even further when Jason starts talking about spells and new powers. "Okay, this better not end with tree branches having their way with us. Cause if so.... I'm out." Yeah, he's refusing to take this seriously. But when has he ever been known to. "I know canines love trees.... I do not want to see the reverse of that." It's early, so that means that Brock is NOT full of energy. The sun is down and Brock is passed out in the grass, on his back. He isn't much of a light sleeper, and he is snoring on top of that. He fell asleep a while ago, waiting for something interesting to happen, rather than sitting there watching the wood grow, as it were. Small animals scurry through the underbrush. Jason Christopher nods once, firmly, to them all. Then he turns and looks at Brodie. "Brodie, I have no idea how much this may stir the tree. I may need your help in trying to keep the magical flow of energy stable. If it surges and that makes it past me. That could be very harmful." He then takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Relaxing his nerves as he looks at the great tree. Closing his eyes a moment, he opens them again and they are that leaf green once more. Chanting, in that ancient tongue. Calling on the tree. Calling on it's strength. Calling on it's aid. And somewhere from within the dreams of The Watchman, a trickle of magic starts to flow. Flowing from the tree and out to Jason, who continues to chant. The trickly like a emphereal tendril of nature itself. Reaching out to him. He presses mistletoe to Aiden and Jacob's bare chests. The tendrils of magic flow through him, and then to them. Gently probing into them. Jacob draws a deep, sharp breath at the first tickle of magic. It's oddly like the sort of feeling of a shift, something shifting within and without, but at the same time it's different and unfamiliar, too. It's too complex to describe simply, especially at this first blush of contact, but he takes refuge in his feelings of trust and connection to Jason. He meets the werewolf prince's eyes, using them as an anchor to everything that makes sense, everything that is himself. And no matter how strange the process, that's something he can hold on to. Embry isn't precisely certain how he can be helpful, so he resolves to stand and at least appear confident and ready to assist. Brodie looks at Jason and nods his head. "Got it mate." He cracks his knuckles and he turns to look at something in his book. He bites his lower lip as he studies it carefully. With a satiafied nod, he moves over and he nudges Brock with his foot. "Get up you big lug. we may need you just in case something comes through the Watchmen." He turns and then goes to start drawing something in the ground. Brodie whispers some words under his breathe and he starts to build a ward. Aiden just squares his shoulders and lifts his chin. Unlike Jacob, he closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. Reaching into himself, he finds the part of him that remembers how to merge, how to combine with another--and he embraces that feeling. Without actually going through the physical motions, he focuses on that tingle of power and invites it in, eagerly welcoming that first whisper and silently begging for more. Small lights seem to dance at the periphery of your vision. Paul does settle down and shush up just a bit when things start to happen. Well, as silent as he can be with the occassional loud sip from the Red Bull can. He moves forward to peer at Jacob though ... checking him out closely during all this. He still is a lil weird about the developments with Jacob, but hasn't really gotten a moment to talk more with him about it. "Wait... something could come through that ole thing?" Paul asks as he looks at Brodie. Paul turns around and eyes it closely... ready to shift if necessary... the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Properly nudged, Brock makes noises and flails a bit until he sits himself up, "Wha? Ah'm up! Is this thing over yet? Can we stop watchin this tree?" His blue eyes blink to get the sleep away, the giant reaching to stretch his arms above his head and give a very big yawn. With a grunt, he makes it to his feet and takes in his surroundings, scratching his beard, "Ah'm ready fer whatever." The Watchman stretched as it's strength was once more drawn on, called upon to help those of the shifting breeds. But more over the tree felt something else in the air. The call of a ancient magic that it had not felt in so very long. The mound of earth it sat on seemed to have rivulets of light dance around it, flowers blooming where they did. Right up to the base of the tree itself, to it's roots. When those lights reach the roots of The Watchman, it virtually explodes. The Watchman has awakened once more! The flow of magic almost immediately goes from a that tiniest of trickles into a thunderous cascade. It splashes around Jason, like he was a stone pillar in the middle of a raging river. But even so he throws up a hand, chanting louder as he grits his teeth in the center of the storm, trying to keep it focused on him. But while he seems unharmed by the torrent of magic, nor can he contain the sheer power of The Watchman reborn either. The power lashes out towards the conduits on both Aiden and Jacob. The power slams into them, suffusing them and leaving them breathless. Images rush through Aiden's minds eye. Each and every time he has ever merged with his brother. But it is different now. He can feel it as the magic rages through him, leaving him simultaneously weak in the knees and yet stronger than ever before within. Aiden Carver was one half of a whole. Ethan Carver had always been the other half. But now...Now the world was. Aiden Carver could merge his strength to that of anyone who might benefit from it now. Jacob Black was a BORN Alpha. It was inside of him, in his blood and bones. The wolf within him would not awake without Jacob accepting that. Something Jacob had always been unwilling to do. Now as the magic flowed through him, he saw his own true strength as if from outside of his body. He saw it the was Jason saw it. The alpha within him, the wolf within him. Jacob Black was not born to be a beta. He was and always would be an alpha, and the wolf within him howled as his body started to change in ways it never had before. Brodie Bryant was a witch, magic was in his blood. His ward holds back the flow of magic for longer than could have been hoped. The power washes across the ward, and it glows bright. In that glow Brodie sees a figure, bright and beautiful like nothing that was of the Earth alone. Blindingly bright, it was nothing less than the spirit of the tree itself. It reached through the ward, which dissolved, and then touched Brodie. Lightly caressing his chest. And Brodie knew then, his magic and the Tree...No The TREES. He could feel them, all across the world in a vague sense. And they could feel him as well. The Trees spoke to Brodie, and Brodie's magic responded. But the power did not stop, in a final burst it lashed through Aiden, and blasted into Paul's chest like lightning. It hurt, and no doubt made Paul furious to be in that kind of pain. For a moment it was as if the world was aflame, as though he was caught in a firestorm that sucked all the strength from him. From Jacob the magic leaped at Embry, and for a second it crashed into him, and then it just passed through him completely. It was as if Embry had been blown away and only his ghost remained. Then, Embry was whole and safe once more. The magical wave crashed outward and impacted Brock and Tucson as well. But like Jason it splashed around them as if they too were just a giant pillars in the middle of a river. Their strength was enough to resist the tree. One physical, the other a strength of the spirit. The wave stops, contained by them both. For a fleeting moment Tucson too sees the spirit of the tree, bright and beautiful now. It favors him with a smile filled with childlike happiness and glee. Then it is gone. You can feel many eyes on you as you move through the area. Embry has been electrocuted at least once in his life (there was that one time in the machinist shop), but this didn't feel like that. This felt like all of his consciousness being ripped from his body as every nerve sang with crackled with mystical energy. For a moment, it was like seeing another world laid atop that of reality. Something whispier, insubstantial. And then the moment passes, and he slams back into his body like a heavy anchor, dazed and unfocused. His only remaining thought is: Did I help? Brodie doesnt respond to Pauls comment just yet. He had to finish the ward first. Once he finishes it, he turns to Paul. "How do you think that i got here? What comes through next might not be as bright eyed and blond as me." He smiles and then turns back go the tree and the others. His ward does exactly as it is intended. He watches with his other senses and then lets out a loud gasp as he is metaphysically caressed by the tree and its power. He knows not to fight the magic. Years of training in magic have taught him enough. "Bloody hell." best way to describe what he just experienced just now. The power rips through Aiden. It kicks things up inside him, transforming him on levels that he'd never guessed at. But all the striving, all the pushing, all the struggling he's done recently all comes rushing forward at once. For a moment, just a moment, it's like he is connected to the whole world, and he's touched the essence of everyone around him. And in that moment, something sparks in him, something becomes clear that he'd never understood before. And it all makes perfect sense. With a sudden twisting, rending sound, he explodes outward in shape, hair sweeping across his form, then becoming fur. His hands sprout claws, his shoulders rise higher and wider, and his whole shape changes. In a few moments, a massive man-wolf stands where Ethan's human shape had, moments before, and his eyes gleam brilliant blue as he flings back his head and lets out a howl as he never has before. "Jesus Titty F**king Christ!" Paul shouts as the world goes insane around them... whipping aside his Red Bull can and shifting into his wolf form. His shorts exploding off of him as he loses his human form. Paul is literally ready to attck the tree when everything goes nuts. Especially when whatever going on strikes Jacob in the chest. Anyone in the pack who was in wolf forms just likely got a rather nasty headache from the the cry of 'JACOB' that is sent out. Paul snarls and leaps towards the 'Watchman' and of course, this is when he's struck in the chest by weird magical lightning. And with a yelp of pain, Paul is literally thrown backwards head over wolf-heels and lands in a heap. His body shifting back into his human form.... still and with red fluids dribbling out the corners of his mouth. Don't worry kids... it's just the red bull that he'd been drinking. Otherworldly sounds, like the twinkling of bells and musical laughter, seem to come from nowhere. Like Samson in biblical lore, it is the mane that provides power. The King's Mantle that protects and empowers him. Brock is not all that quick in movement, cause the first instinct he has would be to jump in after Brodie when the tree looks like it is going mad and lashing out. A lip lifts to curl in a snarl, and Brock moves just as the wave pushes out to him. He stops to brace himself, and his hair flares up to glow a golden brightness in defiance of the tree's magical surge. Brock looks at himself: his hands, realizing that he was not harmed in this chaos. "Brodie!" the alpha lion barks and makes that inhuman leap to land behind the youngest Bryant. Aiden Carver phases to his werewolf form. Aiden Carver lets out a piercing howl. Outwardly, Jacob goes rigid. He tries to stand against the torrent, tries to deny it... and it works about as well as trying to hold back the ocean. In that moment, for the third time in his life, Jacob Black's identity is stripped back and laid bare as forces within and without him assert themselves and rebalance. And he's forced to accept. He's forced to accept that, deep down, he's always known: Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's. Jason knew it. Embry probably even knew it. And deep down, Jacob knew it. And as he accepts it, that simple fact, the power within him flows where it had been stagnant. All the training, everything that had led to that moment, snaps forward. His shift is much faster than many others, so quick that a blink would miss it. With a twisting motion, suddenly something much like a man-wolf stands there--but it's not like others that have been seen. His shape is bipedal, after a fashion, and he has hands, has all the basic features of a man-wolf, but with less man, more wolf. But he towers, he hulks, and he too rises up, throwing back his head, but what comes out isn't the mere howl of a wolf. It's the roar of a born alpha. Jacob Black phases to his wolf form. Jacob Black lets out a bellowing roar of a howl, asserting his dominance as an alpha. Tucson leans on a tree and casually wipes his eyes as he waves to the tree's spirit form. Then he weathers the howls, flinching a little. "Woofs. So the drama." Small lights seem to dance at the periphery of your vision. Brock Bryant phases to his manlion form. Otherworldly sounds, like the twinkling of bells and musical laughter, seem to come from nowhere. Jason Christopher staggers a moment, panting and out of breath. He drops to one knee, his clothing and skin singed as if he had been struck by lightning. The flesh heals, rapidly. Though of course the clothing does not. He tears the remains of his shirt away and then defiantly stands back up. His body pulsing with that magic for a moment or two before he settles down. He looks around the area around the tree. Taking in the sight of Jacob and Aiden transformed. The casual reaction of Tucson actually makes him smirk a moment. Brodie's exclamation gets an arched eyebrow. But then he asks the most simple question that could be asked right now. "Is everyone alright?" He cracks his neck like he did last night and smiles a little as he looks at the Jacob and Aiden. "I suppose. Fireworks are customary when celebrating. Just a few more than I anticipated." Then he looks back at the tree and says in the ancient tongue. 'Thank you.' Brodie isnt hurt in the slightest. The blond didnt even shift from the initial shock of it. The interaction he had with the Watchman is actually more calming. His eyes are however glowing a bit. As if they could get any bluer. Brock coming up to him in all lion man form gets an arched brow. "Brock. i'm fine man." He looks towards the others. "The tree wasnt attacking us. it was doing what it needed to do to get the task it was asked to do. It had to hit them with power to get them to react. when you don't fight it. It was actually pleasant. But Jason and i need to talk. And i am suddenly starving. " He looks to see what else happened with everyone. He knows that at least one other person was affected by the trees blessing. Tucson puts hands in his jeans pockets, still leaned against a tree. "I'm cool. OK, that should get the attention of, like, pretty much everything around here on the other side," he says, pushing away from the tree to stand up. "Place will be lousey with sprites in no time..." Jacob stands there in his built-like-a-tank man-wolf phase, and lowers his head from the roar. So different, all of it... so very different. So much so that it takes seeing Jason to bring him back to his senses. He looks down at the massive, clawed digits on his hands... and then, with a visible act of will, shrinks back down to his human phase, naked and trembling. But when he raises his head, there is triumph in his eyes. Not only did he do it, but now he understands. Finally, he understands. Managing one of his bright grins that is at once weary and charged with new power, he nods to Jason and says, "Good. More than good." He rises to his feet, stepping toward Jason. "We... did it," he says, surprising himself by, in fact, not sounding surprised. Eyes are watching from the shadows of the forest. Aiden flashes a feral smile at the others and laughs. It's not a very nice sound, to be honest. He rumbles in the deep, inhuman voice of a man-wolf, "Am... goood." His ears flick, and he growls, "Going... hunting." And then with a leap and a bound, he's off through the woods. Doubtless, some deer is about to meet a truly unfortunate end as Aiden indulges his lust for the hunt. He has power, now, power such that he'd never dreamed of before... and he very obviously means to indulge the living hell out of it. You can feel many eyes on you as you move through the area. Eyes are watching from the shadows of the forest. The shift is a reflex. Not intending to mess around when it comes to his brother, Brock is soon towering over Brodie and everyone else for that matter, as he looms over his brother in all of his 10 feet glory, with golden fur, a rocking mane and a body that is practically marble. Massive claws drop and grip to the ground on either side of the younger Bryant until Brodie has a Brock-shelter above him. His leonine snout drops down and hovers over the young blonde, sniffing frantic and inspectingly. His strong breath shuffling the youth's hair. Once he seems to assess that there isn't anything wrong, Brock sneezes and laps his maw. He looks up at the gathered, and then moves off to the side, thick stepping stage left, a low rumble in his throat as the beast moves off to seek something to sate him. Jason Christopher nods to Brodie then looks at the others. Chuckling as Aiden dashes off to hunt. He looks at his tattered clothing and points through the woods. "Everyone meet at the house. We will regroup there." He glances at Tucson and chuckles some under his breath. "Come on cousin, time you saw the house anyway." But it is to Jacob that he immediately walks. Wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. Which is Embry's cue to quietly move off towards the home as directed. "No, you did it. This is just who you were always supposed to be." Noticing that Paul was still somewhat out of it though, he moves to check on him. Then smiling faintly in relief to see that he was ok. Jason nods to Brock as he scoops up Paul to carry him back to the house. Over the river and through the woods as it were...To the wereolf prince's house they go.... Tucson nods quickly and with a whisper and blur, his form is replaced by a small scruggy brown coyote who quickly dashes off into the woods to follow the rest. Eyes are watching from the shadows of the forest. Paul groans just a bit as he's picked up and carried back towards Jason's place in the woods. He seems to be fine, other than currently knocked out and needing some shorts or something. Though the observant may notice the spot where he landed is oddly singed in spots. Perhaps due to the magical lightning thing? Jacob starts toward Paul, looking relieved when Jason picks him up. Falling into step beside his future mate, Jacob walks along with them back towards the house. Once he's sure Paul's okay, his smile returns. And Jacob just can't stop beaming, because-- They did it.